Drowning
by KitsueMage
Summary: A Sequal for In Too Deep. Kaname was drowning; drowning in his lover's embrace, but he didn't care anymore. Thanks for all the reviews for my other stories! Kaname X Zero as usual. Lemony!


Well, I made a sequal for _In Too Deep_ insead of writing the next chapter of _Silver Savior_. So sue me.

Disclaimer: I do not own VK.

* * *

_**Drowning**_

Zero sighed having only barely escaped Kaname clutches yet _again_ when he was escorting the Night class to their class room. Kaname's advances were very light, light enough so that the other Night class members wouldn't notice anything, but enough to make Zero feel uncomfortable. So the hunter pulled out the _Bloody_ _Rose_ and was three seconds away from shooting the damn bastard, when Aido, Ruka, and Seiren intervened and almost ripped off the hunter's head. Then Kaname had come to his aid, ruffling the ex-human's head and saying, "Kiriyu-kun, please, continue to escort us." And the pureblood was quite reluctant to let the hunter go.

Zero groaned, holding his head. He got even less sleep yesterday because of certain _activities_ the pureblood had forced him in after Kaname had finished his class. Zero expected the same today. His eyes opened in alarm when he sensed vampires surrounding him.

"My, this seems familiar," Zero said, pointing the _Bloody Rose_ at Aido, who was standing in front of him, "So I will ask in the same manner as before. What do you want _Night Class_?"

"How _dare_ you point your gun at Kaname-sama?" Aido asked furiously, "You're acting too bold for an _ex-human_!"

Zero gritted his teeth. It was common knowledge that Zero was an ex-human, but the subject was still touchy for him. His eyes narrowed in anger. _Not only was he the one being harassed by the pureblood, but now his lackeys were accusing him of __**assault**__ when he was defending himself?!_ His anger was fueled by a sudden pang of hunger. _Fuck!_ And now he was hungry. _Damn it! Damn it to hell! Kaname had drunk a good amount of his blood yesterday. And he didn't bite him after so the amount he drained from the pureblood wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger for very long. _

"Kaname-sama said not to do this," Shiki said. Honestly, he didn't know why the other vampires were so mad. Kaname-sama was more than capable of taking care of himself. He didn't _need_ noble class vampires to defend him; especially against an _ex-human_. "Ichijo-san said not to too."

"Stop this, Hanabusa," Kain said trying to calm the angry noble. He was ignored as ice began to form around the hunter's legs and slowly drift up. Zero twitched, but knew not to show any sign of fear. Fear was a weakness; definitely not to show vampires. Touga had taught him that vampires were like predators. And if they were the predators then he was the prey.

Ruka and Aido both leaped towards him at the same time. A gunshot ran through the air but it missed hitting the tree as Aido ran his nails across the soft flesh of his cheek. Zero smashed the ice around his ankles and leaped backwards, avoiding Ruka by a millimeter. Kain grabbed Aido by the waist, restraining him, and Rima did the same to Ruka. Rima sighed. Aido and Ruka were going against Kaname's orders and were probably going to be punished later for this attempt on Zero's life.

Zero stumbled and regained his balance, using his free hand to wipe the blood on his cheek. The cut was deep; deep enough that it fueled his hunger and didn't heal immediately. Blood continued to run down his cheek and he dropped his hand, letting the blood flow freely but showing no sign of pain. He gripped the _Bloody Rose_ harder, aiming it at Aido but not shooting.

"I hate that look on your face," Aido snarled, "It really pisses me off."

Zero dropped the _Bloody Rose_ as Aido froze the weapon. _Damn!_ Aido broke free of his cousin's grip and leapt forward again, claws raised, this time to kill. Zero held out his left hand in front of him, his right moving to pluck a strand of hair from his head. But before he could use any power, a hand grabbed Aido's wrist.

Kaname stood there, his hand gripping the noble's wrist. His eyes flashed scarlet as he glared at both Aido and Ruka. _HOW DARE THEY?!_ The last two people on the planet to go against his orders just did. Kaname was reading a book during class break. He was startled to smell the hunter's blood in the air and had immediately gone to the source. The scene he stumbled on was a shocking one: Zero's cheek bleeding and Aido's hand drenched in Zero's blood. The hunter's gun was on the floor, half frozen and Zero had his hand out as if preparing something. Rima was restraining a struggling Ruka and Kain had obviously attempted to do the same to Aido. The pureblood had a vague idea what was going on.

"Aido," Kaname whispered, his voice drenched in malice, "How dare you?!" Aido visibly flinched. The aura surrounding the pureblood was darkening with anger by the second. Suddenly, he didn't feel so well. Ruka froze the minute she saw him.

"K-K-Kana-Kaname-sama," Aido stuttered, "I can explain!"

"Then you'd better have a good explanation to this!" Kaname growled, "Tell me! Why were you going against my orders?!"

"K-Kaname-sama," Aido stumbled with his words in fear, "I- That is-"

Kaname squeezed the noble's wrist with every intention to break it; to have Aido feel the same pain Zero did. A hand on his stopped him. Looking up he met the silvery-lilac orbs of the one he cherished so much. Zero shook his head and Kaname let go, his eyes back to dark brown. His anger was quenched with the look Zero gave him. _Don't Kaname._

Aido let out a gasp of relief that Kaname didn't break his wrist. But there was no doubt in his mind that he would've deserved it. And now he had to face the fact that an ex-human _saved_ him. And Kaname didn't seem to be angry anymore…

Zero and Kaname seemed to have a nonverbal argument. "Takuma," Kaname said suddenly, without looking at the gentle vampire that came with him, "Take them back to the classroom. I'll deal with them later."

A dark chill ran though both Aido and Ruka. Takuma shushed them and moved them to the classroom, leaving the pureblood and ex-human alone.

"Zero…" Kaname whispered running a hand across the bloody cheek. The wound still hadn't closed yet. His eyes softened, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Zero asked, fighting to suppress the urge to bite Kaname. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep the red from showing in his eyes, "There's nothing you should apologize for." The pureblood's touch was soothing the pain, but he wasn't fast enough to cover the flicker of red from his eyes.

"I couldn't control them… And it resulted in your injury," Kaname said, quietly, "And you're hungry, right? Because I drank your blood yesterday."

"I'm fine," Zero said, shrugging. He didn't want to trouble Kaname after all. "I'll use the tablets."

"But they don't work, do they?"

"…"

"Zero, needing blood is nothing you should be ashamed of. It's part of being a vampire," Kaname said softly.

"Kaname… I… I never wanted to be a vampire," Zero said. "I am a hunter. No- I _was_ a hunter. But not anymore... Not since the Hiou Shizuka incident…" He swallowed. _Talking about this was still _that_ painful?_

"Zero, regardless of what you say, you're still a hunter. You should be proud about what you are; a hunter and a vampire. There is nothing you can do to change that," Kaname said, gently. He didn't want Zero to feel ashamed at what he was. "Come Zero. You're hungry and you can't feed here," He gestured to the path that followed to the Moon Dorm.

"Kaname, stop it. I'm not hungry," Zero insisted. _It made him feel so guilty every time he took some, knowing that he was getting without giving anything back._

"Zero…" Kaname said softly. "You could drink from the chairman instead."

Speaking of the chairman…

--

"Ah- hahahaha," The chairman mumbled holding his bruised head in his scarred up hands. The figure next to his desk moved into the light and studied his injured friend. Touga looked disapprovingly at the chairman. _Sure he helped the pureblood and his student get together, but only because Kaien had persuaded him. Well, the idiot kinda deserved this…_

"Serves you right," Touga said. "Kuran may have spared you but that didn't stop Zero from ripping you apart instead. And he had a good reason to."

"Awwww, Yagari! You're so mean!" Kross whimpered, still rubbing his bruised head.

--

"Kuran, you should get back to your classes," Zero said, turning away from the temptation of blood. He would regret this later. The cut on his cheek had healed but the smell of his blood made Zero even hungrier.

"Alright, but only if you agree to drink from me after class," Kaname said, turning away as well. If Zero drank from him now, it would cause the rest of the vampires to become suspicious and restless. Taking Zero's silence as an answer, he strolled back to class, his attention now faced two the two nobles that disobeyed his orders.

--

Zero sighed looking at the clock, his hair still dripping wet, staining his white shirt. He had just taken a shower to try and quench his thirst and was now in his room. It was about time for the Night Class to go back to their dorm. He grinded his fangs together trying to restrain the urge for blood. He twitched violently and slammed his back to the wall, giving a small 'Ah!' of pain as his stomach and throat churned agonizingly with need. The need for blood. He gripped his sides fighting the pain. But he knew it was a losing battle.

His hands moved upwards to hold his head. His throat felt like sandpaper while his stomach growled with hunger. The hunter gave another small cry of pain as he was struck by another wave of agony like a thousand needles piercing his brain. He was aching with need, fighting his instincts to run through the building, ripping each and every head of, draining blood. _SHIT!_

Two warm strong hands touched his face. Zero was forced to look up as the hands moved. Kuran Kaname was looking worriedly at the ex-human; his brown eyes gazing into the pain filled sparkling red ones of the hunter. Kaname kneeled to the hunter's level and gently caressed his face. _Zero was suffering again. Because of him; because he had drunk the hunter's blood before and didn't give any back._ To see Zero fighting the pain he was now; Kaname felt guilt and sorrow weave through his body. He wished nothing more than to take away all the hunter's pains and sufferings. But it also sparked a new admiration in him. To be able to fight his instincts for this long must have been horrible torture.

Kaname brought the hunter's head on one of his shoulders so that the hunter was kneeling in front of him. Zero would know what to do. The pureblood groaned as the fangs of the hunter found his neck and sank in. Zero's wet hair was making his uniform wet, but Kaname didn't care. He was too busy trying to force his own tears of grief back while pleasure ripped though his body. Zero slid his hands behind Kaname's waist and pulled him closer; lapping at the blood and flesh the pureblood offered him. Zero slid his fangs free, no longer feeling hungry, but feeling guilt. _I gave in again…_

The hunter slid down on the wall. His eyes no longer bore tears of pain, but tears of anger. Anger at himself, not at the pureblood. He couldn't control himself. _Why?! Why this?! _ Tears started to drip down onto his trembling hands. _He really was a monster, wasn't he?_

Kaname brought Zero's head up. Words couldn't explain the anguish; the sorrow he felt seeing Zero's tears. He kissed the tears away, slowly, and then lowered his lips on the ex-human's.

Zero gave a small start. It wasn't completely unexpected, but it was sudden. He relaxed and slid his arms around the pureblood's shoulders, bringing them closer. He needed someone now; someone who could comfort the raging pain of shame and humiliation. Pathetic that he was looking for these things from _Kuran_, but Zero didn't care right now.

Kaname deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into the hunter's warm mouth. Zero brushed his tongue against the pureblood's fangs, nicking it and letting some of his blood drip into Kaname's mouth. Kaname sucked Zero's tongue into his mouth slurping it, draining the hunter's blood through his tongue. Zero moaned and pressed closer to the pureblood.

Zero broke the kiss, flushed. Kaname smiled at the ex-human adoration flickering in his dark brown gaze splattered with red. In a second, Kaname had brought the hunter to his room in the Moon Dorm and pinned Zero on his bed. _Ah! Was that surprise on the hunter's face?_

"Kaname?" Zero whispered softly. If Kaname wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have been able to hear it. "Kaname… I'm tired."

"Rest well then, my hunter," Kaname whispered just as softly into Zero's ear. The pureblood sat up next to Zero and stroked the hunter's soft drying strands of hair. He leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead gently.

Zero tried, really tried to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't. He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, slipping into deep slumber.

--

Zero woke up. It was light outside, meaning he was late for his Day Classes. But he didn't feel like getting up and the arm around his waist stopped him from all movement. Zero turned realizing this wasn't his room and looked at his bed partner. Kaname's face was relaxed in sleep. Zero sat up, Kaname's arm slipping off him. The pureblood stirred and opened his eyes. Seeing that it was still light outside, he grabbed the hunter and pulled him back on the bed. Kaname brought Zero's head to his chest and snuggled into the hunter's dry silky, silver strands.

"Not time to wake up yet," Kaname mumbled.

"Not for you, but I have classes," Zero said, not really wanting to move.

"I'll transfer you," Kaname mumbled sleepily, "Just remind me when I'm awake."

"Kaname, what are you talking about?" Zero said, looking up into the slightly opened sleepy glazed eyes of the pureblood, "Did you hit your head and go crazy?"

"I wanted to ask you before, but I needed Kross' permission first," Kaname groaned, "He said it was okay, or to directly quote him 'A nice chance to expand your relationship with my lovely son!' We have the paperwork filled out, but we need you to agree first."

"Kaname…" Zero was not at all pleased that Kaname had did this behind his back, "It figures. You get the idea and Kross for the transfer."

Kaname chuckled, "Don't you want to become closer to me? Give it a try Zero. Your level of studies is about the same as the Night Class', you won't be left behind. I saw your homework." _Okay, not exactly a lie. I only saw your homework because I did it._

Zero frowned. Downright refusing might be a bad thing in this case. "Alright, I'll try it for a couple days."

Kaname brightened and said, "Okay, now go to sleep."

Zero reached up and brought Kaname's head down, pressing their lips together. Kaname sighed in the kiss and Zero broke it, snuggling into the pureblood's chest. He closed his eyes hearing the heartbeat under his ear quicken slightly. _What?_

Kaname was wide awake now. "I won't let you leave it like that," the pureblood breathed into the hunter's ear, brushing Zero's earrings. Zero, in response, shivered but determinately buried his face deeper into Kaname's chest.

"Zero…" Kaname half pouted. He would only show this side to Zero, just as Zero would only show _that_ side to him. Kaname rolled over so Zero was under him. He wanted to see _that_ face from Zero again. The pureblood placed both hands on Zero's shoulders and pushed him away from his chest, bringing his head down to kiss and nip the ex-human's neck.

"Ah! Kaname!" Zero groaned. Heat zinged though his body, replacing the warmth from Kaname's body.

Kaname grinned wickedly and moved slowly down, unbuttoning buttons as he went, removing the shirt and moving to Zero's pants. He allowed Zero to remove his shirt as he ravished one of the hunter's painfully sensitive nipples. _Ah… The taste is intoxicating._

Zero stopped when Kaname's shirt was removed. Yet again, he was embarrassed to remove the pureblood's pants. So instead he asked, "Kaname, what do you think of me?"

Kaname looked up. He had expected this question since the first time they made love on this very same bed and had thought long and hard about the answer. _What did he think of him? Well, when he thought of Zero…_

"You are someone precious to me. Your strength and will far exceeds my own, despite what others tell you. You are not a monster or a fiend even though you drink blood. I hate it when you think of yourself that way," Kaname said gently, "You may be the lowest class in the vampire race but in my class, you are the highest. You are the only thing I treasure in the world; the person I wish to protect the most. You may make me mad sometimes but in the end it doesn't matter because…"

"I love you."

Zero was shocked. _What?! WHAT?! _Kaname _loved _him?! But he knew that didn't he? Ever since that day…

"Me too Kaname," Zero said softly, needing to hear those three words uttered by those lips, "Me too."

Kaname smiled and looked back at his task. Ravishing the nub in his mouth, he pulled the pants off Zero's body, exposing the hardened flesh inside. Kaname wrapped a hand around Zero's arousal, making Zero gasp and buck in his hand, and began to pump.

"Ah! Kaname!!" Zero moaned arching his back. The hunter continued to squirm in Kaname's grip as the pureblood's skillful hand stroked him. Kaname stopped and Zero groaned in frustration, ticked off that the pureblood had just left him like that. Zero looked up into Kaname's bright red ruby eyes. _What in the world?!_

"Zero, let me. Let me love you, ravish your body; **worship **it. You can see how my body aches to be with you like this," Kaname whispered slowly moving downwards. He blew on the hunter's erection and licked the tip.

"Kaname! Ugh… Please," Zero whimpered. He tangled his hand in the pureblood's hair as Kaname took him deep. "Ahhhh! Kaname!" The room was too warm for his liking and sweat began to form on his body.

Zero bit his lip trying to stifle his moans and groans but it was rapidly becoming more and more difficult. "Kaname!" Zero cried, unable to stop himself. "Ah!" Kaname laced fingers with Zero's free hand, still pleasuring him. Zero squeezed Kaname's hand, his body tightening with pleasure. He gave a sharp cry of pleasure and released in Kaname's warm skillful mouth. He arched his back as Kaname prolonged his release as long as he was able to.

Zero slumped back onto Kaname's pillows. _Wow…_ The hunter inhaled, enjoying the scent of Kaname on them. He loved the exquisite aroma that the pureblood had on his body.

Kaname smiled at the ex-human. _Wonderful as always._ But he wasn't finished yet. He was craving his own release and he knew Zero would be more than willing. Pulling off his pants in one swift motion, Kaname leaned down and turned Zero's head so he was looking into those silvery-lilac eyes. He held the hunter's gaze as his hand moved down to brush Zero's entrance.

Zero felt as if he was drowning in Kaname's gaze. His body reacted to its own accord, arching in the pureblood's touch, but he was unwilling to lose eye contact. He watched as the pureblood's ruby eyes glowed darker, almost black, with lust. His own eyes began to sparkle with desire again and Zero untangled his hand from Kaname's brown locks and stoked Kaname's face. _Kaname please,_ his gaze seemed to say.

Kaname obliged and pushed a finger in. The pureblood growled with desire. _Just like the first time; so warm and tight._ The pureblood strained to fight the need to push himself in. If he did, he would hurt Zero, and that was the last thing on his mind. Determined to grant pleasure and only pleasure to his partner, Kaname restrained his own desires to the point where it ached.

Zero, however, had different ideas. He was craving for the pureblood _so damned much_. He personally didn't care if he was in pain right now, as long as it pleased his oh so gentle lover. Besides pain in this state would only add fuel to the fire; only make his body burn even more with the need to feel Kaname fill him.

"Kaname," Zero gasped, his free hand gripping the pureblood's arm, nails digging into it. His other hand squeezed the Kaname's hand. He flushed, embarrassed about what he was going to say. But, nevertheless, he _had_ to say it; had to let the pureblood know what he wanted. "Kaname, n-now, Kaname. Please… Kaname, I-I n-need you. I want you."

Kaname knew that Zero was trying to please him; trying to get the pureblood to fill his own desires before him, but he resisted. _Remember, Kaname. Only pleasure. Only offer pleasure to your lover, even if he begs and screams for you to do differently,_ Kaname thought to himself. Not that the thought of burying himself into the hunter wasn't tempting. He ached to obey his lover. Sweat began to form on the pureblood's body, mixing with the sweat of his eager lover.

Zero groaned in frustration as Kaname shook his head. _Kaname was going to put him through this torture?_ He moaned when Kaname added another finger, hips jerking in attempt to get the pureblood to move faster. _Damn it!_

Kaname saw what the hunter wanted, quite clearly, in those eyes. He pulled his fingers out, positioning himself at the hunter's entrance and breaking eye contact for the first time in minutes. He sank his fangs into the ex-human's neck, taking care to place as much pleasure in the bite as possible, and pushed in, fast and deep into his lover.

Zero almost screamed with pain and pleasure. But the pain in his mind was being registered as deep aching pleasure. His body screamed as the pureblood stuck that place, deeply sensitive inside his body. Zero gripped harder, pushing his hips high to take all that the pureblood offered.

Kaname pounded in, deeply and rapidly, forcing Zero's body to take him in. But it looked like his lover had no complaints. Kaname looked up, tongue still flicking across the wounds on the ex-human's neck, letting pleasure seep through as much as possible. Zero was screaming in pleasure, his eyes shut, trying to hold in his release as long as possible. Kaname, still pounding into the hunter, striking the sensitive spot inside, untangled his hand with his lover. His free hand wrapped itself around the hunter's arousal, stroking and fondling it with loving care. He watched as Zero's face contorted into agonized pleasure; watched as those beautiful lilac eyes became dark black, matching his own. Yes, this was the picture he wanted to see. Zero yearning for him as much as he yearned for the hunter.

Kaname pulled himself away from Zero's neck and looked down at the hunter, his hand and body moving in synchronized rhythm. Zero opened his eyes, panting hard and the picture reminded Kaname of a long ago thought.

_Zero writhing and moaning underneath him. The pleasure filled gaze locked with Kaname's passionate one…_

Kaname remembered that day. The day before the first time they ever made love; the day that Zero had removed the curse from his arm. He had intended to ask the hunter about what he did that day, but Zero's body was too distracting. He hadn't been able to find anything in any books about it, so Kaname decided to get what he wanted. The pureblood slowed down, making Zero groan in frustration. Zero looked into Kaname's suddenly playful eyes and hissed, bucking his hips upwards, trying to get the pureblood to move faster.

Kaname refused the hunter, still driving in deeply so that he struck the bundle on sensitive nerves, but slowing down, denying his lover any release, teasing him, tormenting him. Zero groaned and looked pleadingly at the pureblood, angry that Kaname would slow down at a time like _this._

"Zero, tell me," Kaname whispered, "What were you planning to do yesterday? What did you do that day you removed the curse from my arm?"

Zero growled. _**This**_ is what Kaname denied him any release from?! That stupid vampire! "Kaname! Kaname, please," Zero groaned. He didn't really care that he was begging for the pureblood, but he needed the release. _**Now!**_ "Please, Kaname!"

"Zero, tell me!" Kaname said softly, still pounding in the hunter slowly. He had to know what the ex-human did. He didn't want any secrets from him.

Zero groaned, relenting, "Kaname I'll tell you. Just--"

He was cut off with a gasp. Kaname had picked up his pace, ruthlessly pounding in him. The pureblood couldn't wait any longer. With a groan from the pureblood and a sharp cry of pleasure from the hunter, both vampires released. Kaname shot his seed deep into the cavern of his lover, while Zero's pleasure splattered on both stomachs.

Both bodies slumped, pleasure still making both bodies shiver and tremble.

Zero caught his breath and sank his fangs in Kaname's left arm, taking back the blood that Kaname had drained from him during their incredible session of lovemaking. He didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday. Kaname moaned, feeling his lover's fangs in his flesh.

"I was planning to teach them a lesson," Zero whispered through laps of blood, "They wouldn't have died, but they would have probably left me alone from that point forward."

Zero finished drinking and sighed in Kaname's arm. Kaname moved his arm so he was stroking Zero's face with his left hand. Zero covered the pureblood's hand with his own, snuggling into it.

"And to remove the curse there is only one way," Zero said softly, looking into Kaname's dark brown eyes. "I removed part of my soul and placed it in your body. It usually isn't a good idea to, but for dark hunter curses, there is no other way to counter it. Right now you have part of my soul, but only because I just never bothered to take that part of my soul back from you."

"Zero…" Kaname mumbled, slightly shocked. Soul removals were difficult, especially for a vampire. The results were disastrous if you didn't do it correctly. But for Zero, an ex-human, to be able to do something like that, took an unheard of amount of power and will. Soul removals were based off of holy magic after all.

"What?" Zero mumbled. He was feeling very tired as he always did after making love to Kaname. Kaname shook his head, smiling at the exhausted hunter. He couldn't help but feel touched that the boy had trusted him enough that day to place a little bit of himself inside the pureblood. "Is it not normal for me, a hunter, to be able to do something like that?"

"The most basic magic for a hunter is holy magic. To be able to create weapons with your own soul is the number one requirement for graduating hunter school," Zero said, closing his eyes, "It _is_ the thing that affects a vampire the most."

Kaname stroked Zero's cheek, watching him fall asleep. He should have guessed it. Yes, Zero was right. Holy magic is the number one thing that affects the undead, vampires. Kross' weapon was a sword but… Kaname looked at his lover. _He had never seen Zero's weapon had he? The _Bloody Rose_ wasn't a soul weapon, it was a weapon given by Kross._

Well, he'd ask the hunter when he was awake. Kaname had the _perfect way_ of persuading the hunter to tell him too. For now, he had to finish the paperwork to transfer the hunter into the Night Class.

--

Zero yawned. He was wearing the Night Class uniform walking down the path to the school with the other vampires. He had gotten a shock when Aido and Ruka apologized and accepted him into their little group. Takuma smiled at him and waved when he had appeared. The rest looked indifferent.

Kaname appeared at Zero's side, clapping a hand on the ex-human's shoulder. A sparkle of warmth reached his eyes when Zero turned to face him. Kaname smiled and Zero gave a small grin right back. The hunter turned back and resumed walking. Kross had assigned two new prefects and they were unsuccessfully pushing the mob of girls back. Zero's glare prevented anyone from coming close though.

Zero fought down a flinch when he stepped down sending a wave of pain through his body. He was still sore from earlier. Kaname saw that and caught the hunter's gaze. _Sorry._

Zero shrugged._ It was worth it._ He continued to the way to school at the head of the line, much like he was escorting them. And in a way, he still was. But this time, Kaname caught up to him and walked beside him, shooting a brief smile that Zero gladly returned.

Kaname's mind began to turn. The oblivious hunter had no idea what was in store for him.

* * *

How was it? Read and review like usual.


End file.
